Egy kis kanál méz
by Renkou
Summary: A csapat egy új ügyet kap, Reid megbetegszik, Garcia tartja benne a lelket.


„… _A délelőtti órákban meleg fronti hatás várható, ami az erre érzékenyeknél szédülést, fejfájást, aluszékonyságot válthat ki. A maximális hőmérséklet délutánra elérheti a…"_

A szobában félhomály volt, az összes ablak becsukva. Csak a légkondicionáló halk zúgása és a hírek hangjai törték meg a csendet. A rádió óráján reggel hét óra nyolc perc világított pirosan.

„… _A városba vezető utak már megteltek a munkába igyekvőkkel, ezért vezessenek óvatosan. A főpályaudvar környékén még hajnalban baleset történt, a rendőri helyszínelés még tart, addig a jelzőlámpákat kikapcsolták, a forgalmat egyenruhások irányítják. Az arra autózók egyre növekvő dugóra készüljenek. A vörös metró vonalán karbantartási munkák miatt kilenctől délután négy óráig autóbuszok szállítják az utasokat…"_

A hálószoba berendezése egyszerű volt. A bejárathoz képest balra eső falat teljes egészében ablak foglalta el, vastag, nehéz függönyökkel. Az ablakkal szemben volt egy ruhásszekrény és egy polc, tele színes gerincű könyvekkel. A padlót egyszerű, világos padlószőnyeg fedte. A bejárattal szemben egy alacsony asztalka állt, rajta halomban papírok, mellette egy nagy, kétszemélyes ágy, szintén könyvekkel, papírokkal borítva. Legalábbis az egyik fele, mert a másikban egy fiatalember aludt nyugtalanul. Az éjjeli szekrényen álló óra számlálója hét óra tizenkét percre ugrott és megszólalt a hírek végét jelző szignál.

Dr. Spencer Reid nehézkesen kinyitotta a szemét. Az órára pillantott, majd felült, ezzel kisebb lavinát indítva el az ágyon heverő papirosok közt. Mintha csak erre várt volna, megszólalt a telefon is, halk csörgéssel hívva fel magára a figyelmet. Reid érte nyúlt, közben elseperte az arcába hulló haját. A telefon kijelzőjén a _Gideon_ név villogott, ő volt a fiatalember egyik legközelebbi barátja, szinte az apja és egyben munkatársa is. Ha ő hívta ilyen korán, akkor minden bizonnyal valami történt az éjszaka. Fáradt hangon szólt bele a telefonba.

- Reid.

- Jó reggelt, nem akartalak felébreszteni, de befutott egy új ügy. A többiek már úton vannak, téged a repülőtér felé felveszünk.

- Mi történt?

- Majd a gépen elmondom, a többiek sem tudnak nálad többet. Egy óra múlva nálad. – A telefon már csak búgott, mire a fiú elbúcsúzott volna. Hiába, Gideon nem szereti a felesleges beszédet.

Reid nehézkesen felállt, az összes izma tiltakozott még ezen egyszerű mozdulatok ellen is. Azt is a hirtelen ébredésnek tudta be, hogy felkeléskor kissé megszédült. Az ágy mellett állva részletek villantak be neki az elmúlt éjszakai álmából. Ismét rémálma volt, az egyik előző ügyük képei kísértették már napok óta. Keveset aludt az utóbbi időben, éjszaka főleg olvasott, amíg csak bele nem ájult az alvásba. Ez nem tett túl jót neki fizikailag. Fáradékony lett és gyenge. Elhúzta a függönyt az ablakon, majd belehunyorgott a hirtelen napfénybe.

A fürdőszobai tükörbe nézve ismerte végül el, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. A haja csapzottan simult a fejére, a szemei kialvatlanok voltak, nagy lilás karikákkal. Ez még rendben lett volna, ráfoghatta volna a rémálmokra. De az arca sápadt volt, verejtékes, de a járomcsontjánál vörösen égett, mintha felpofozták volna. A szemei különösen csillogtak. Lázas volt. Egy gyors ellenőrzés után az is kiderült, hogy közel negyven fokos. Akkor ezért nem érezte. Valami okból, ha enyhe láza volt csak, akkor rosszul volt, de amikor magas, akkor jobban érezte magát.

A fürdőben kotorászva meg kellett állapítania, hogy elég szegényes a gyógyszer-készlete. Mindig csak halogatta a beszerzést addig-addig, amíg szinte mindenből kifogyott. Most is csak görcsoldó és köptető volt otthon, de ezek közül jelenleg egyiket sem tervezte használni. Két lehetősége maradt hát. Vagy szól a csapatból valakinek, hogy vegyen neki lázcsillapítót, de ez esetben Gideon és Hotch szinte biztosan nem engedte volna terepre, ezért ezt az ötletet gondolkodás nélkül elvetette. Maradt a jól bevált „csináljunk úgy, mintha semmi bajom nem lenne, ha én elhiszem, ők is elhiszik" módszer. De ehhez először valami elviselhetőbb külsőt kellett öltenie. Így a vak is láthatta, hogy beteg. Maradt szűk fél órája, hogy jobban nézzen ki.

Egy kannába feltett magának vizet forralni. Az édesanyja is mindig teával itatta, mikor beteg volt gyerekként. Szerencsére tea volt otthon. Aztán egy gyors zuhany, természetesen hideg vízzel. Erre is emlékezett kicsi korából. Az anyja sosem volt az a típus, aki gyógyszerekkel tömte a gyermekét. Tea, hűtőfürdő, ágyba bújás és hideg borogatás. Valahogy így nézett ki a menetrend annak idején. Az utóbbiak jelenleg elérhetetlenek maradnak, úgyhogy az első kettővel kell beérnie.

A hűtőzuhany az egyik legborzasztóbb élmény volt, amit a közelmúltban átélt. Teljesen hideg vízzel végezte, közben hangosan kocogtak a fogai. Visszagondolva, emlékei szerint a hűtőfürdő lényege a fokozatos hűtés lett volna, de erre most nem volt idő. Gyorsan lezuhanyozott, majd még gyorsabban megtörölgette magát. Még mindig vacogott, de már egészségesebb színe lett. Becsavarta magát egy sötétzöld fürdőköpenybe. Még húsz perce volt az indulásig. Ha így halad, nem lesz semmi gond – gondolta magában.

A teával viszont meggyűlt a baja. A legnagyobb probléma egyszerűen abból adódott, hogy az instant teán és a zacskós levesen kívül a konyhában minden csak dísznek volt. Hiába tudott fejből több ezer, vagy akár tízezer receptet is, de a próbálkozásai kivétel nélkül csúfos kudarcba fulladtak. Hiányzott belőle a spontaneitás, amit a konyhaművészetekben jártas ismerőseinél megfigyelt. Ő csak arra volt képes, hogy szóról-szóra kövesse a recept utasításait, de ott, hogy „egy kevés só", rögtön megakadt.

Az első bögrébe kamillavirágot szórt, mert arról tudta, hogy megfázásra jó. Ez hamarosan a mosogatóban kötött ki, ugyanis üresen olyan íze lett, hogy Reid gyomra is felkavarodott. Még három különböző gyógynövényes tea sorsa lett ugyanez, mire a fiú meghallotta a csengetést. Összerezzent és végignézett magán. Még mindig fürdőköpenyben volt. Bár mentségére legyen szólva, még öt perce lett volna az egy órából.

A csengő újra megszólalt, majd kopogás is hallatszott a bejárati ajtón. Reid kinézett és Garcia szőke üstökét pillantotta meg. A lány valamivel matatott az ajtónál. Majd felnézett és újra megnyomta a csengőt, és immár türelmetlenül kopogtatott hozzá.

- Bújj be! – nyitotta ki az ajtót. Garcia szemei kistányér méretűre nőttek a szemüvege mögött, mikor meglátta kollégája öltözékét. – Csak egy pillanat, mindjárt kész vagyok, addig érezd magad otthon – mondta Reid zavartan.

- Drágaságom, ne is zavartasd magad. Ezért a látványért megérte felcaplatnom a harmadikra – nézett végig a fiún mosolyogva. – Teát főzöl? Kapok? Ma még nem vettem magamhoz koffeint, elvonási tüneteim vannak, Hotch az ágyból rángatott ki.

- Pe… persze, szolgáld ki magad. A mosogató feletti szekrényben találsz mindent, amire szükséged lehet.

Reid besietett a hálóba és sietősen magára kapkodta az első ruhadarabokat, ami a keze ügyébe került. Aztán végignézett magán és sietősen keresett egy másik inget. Majd kicsit megütögette az arcát, hogy legyen egy kis színe és Garcia után ment a konyhába. A lányt egy bögre kamillatea társaságában találta.

- Köszi szépen, ezer éve ittam utoljára ilyet. Nem is gondoltam, hogy tartasz gyógyteákat, de láttam, egész szép gyűjteményed van. Ittál már? Ülj le egy percre, annyit még ráérünk.

Reid kényelmetlenül érezte magát a saját konyhájában, a szőke lány viszont úgy mozgott benne, mint aki mindig is itt lakott. Miután a fiú leült és maga elé húzta a neki kikészített bögrét, Garcia odasasszézott mellé és homlokon csókolta. – Pillanat és jövök, drága, ne mozdulj, egy tapodtat se – mondta, majd kiviharzott a lakásból, még a bejárati ajtót sem csukta be maga után.

Reid tanácstalanul üldögélt az asztalnál és tétován belekortyolt a teába. Meglepően kellemes íze volt. Kevésbé zöldség és kicsivel édesebb, mint ami neki sikerült. Ujjaival végigsimított a homlokán ott, ahol Garcia az előbb megcsókolta. Sok dologra számított a lánytól, de erre nem.

Sokáig nem kellett töprengenie, mert kisvártatva visszatért a lány, Morgan és egy sereg bőrönd kíséretében. – Bocsi, ha megvárakoztattalak! Gyere, Kandúrom, cuccolj le. Köszike!

- Szia, Kölyök! Sikerült feldobnod Garcia napját! Imádja, ha gondoskodhat valakiről. Jó szórakozást! – kacsinott Morgan Reidre, miközben lepakolt és elhagyta a lakást. Garcia becsukta utána az ajtót és a még mindig tanácstalan fiú felé fordult. Reid még nem is igazán fogta fel, mi történt vele, olyan hirtelen volt.

- Beszéltem a főnökökkel, áldásukat adták, hogy itt nálad rendezkedjek be, ebben az esetben. A konyhaasztalodat fogom használni, látom, az elég üres.

- Miről beszélsz, Garcia?

- Hát ennyire madárnak nézel? Ahogy bejöttem, láttam, hogy nem vagy rendben, hiába próbáltad meg leplezni. Nem kell ahhoz profilozónak lenni, hogy meglássam, ha valaki lázas. Két mostohaöcsém volt, rajtuk gyakorolhattam eleget. Na, nyomás! Vedd vissza azt a zöld gyönyörűséget, addig csinálok egy langyos fürdőt.

- Köszönöm!

- Majd akkor hálálkodj, mikor jobban leszel, most pedig irány átöltözni.

Reid halványan mosolyogva lépett vissza a hálószobába. Miközben visszaöltözött fürdőköpenybe, Garcián töprengett. Magában hálát adott, hogy a lány megmentette néhány kínos kérdéstől, de nem tudta, miért tette. Ennyire látszott volna rajta tegnap az irodában, hogy nincs jól? Visszagondolva, már akkor érezte, hogy beteg lesz, kapart a torka és gyenge volt, de a papírmunkával megbirkózott ebben az állapotában is. Többre pedig szerencsére nem volt szüksége. Úgy gondolta, hogy a hét utolsó munkanapját már kibírja, aztán hétvégén pihen kicsit. Nem számított rá, hogy szombat reggelre kapnak új ügyet.

Reid hátradőlt az ágyán és a szoba hangjait figyelte. Lehunyta a szemeit, így könnyebbnek érezte magát. Hallotta a légkondicionáló zúgását, a szomszédos fürdőből a zubogó víz hangját, Garcia dudorászását. A lány szemmel láthatóan már otthon érezte magát, habár ez az első alkalom, hogy itt volt. A nap melegen tűzött az ablakon át az ágyon fekvő fiúra, akit szépen lassan húzott vissza az álom. Kopogtatásra tért magához.

- Bejöhetek? Jól vagy? – Garcia a választ meg se várva, bedugta a fejét az ajtón és szétnézett. – Kész a vized, mássz be. Mindjárt megyek utánad, csak előbb rakok itt egy kis harci rendet. – Reid zavart tekintetét látva még hozzátette: - Nyugi, volt nálam habfürdő, tettem a vízbe egy rakással. Meg amúgy is, ami az elkövetkező időben történik, az szigorúan köztünk marad. Megígérem. Most pedig, mars a vízbe, egy-kettő!

E gyengéd unszolásra végül Reid elindult fürödni. Mosolyogva konstatálta, hogy Garcia tényleg nem túlzott, mikor a habfürdőt emlegette. A kád félig volt kellemesen langyos vízzel, a többi helyet a hab foglalta el. Az egész valami friss narancsos-virágos illatot árasztott. A fiú letette a köpenyét a mosógépre és elmerült a fehérségben. Rettenetesen jól esett. Általában csak gyorsan zuhanyozott, amikor pedig rászánta magát a fürdésre, mindig forró vízben ázott addig, amíg a vize ki nem hűlt. De ez most valahogy kellemesebb volt. Az izmai ellazultak, a feje viszont kitisztult az illattól.

Garcia mintegy öt perc után jelent meg, kezében egy halom szennyessel. A Reid lesütötte a szemeit, de a lány nem is foglalkozott vele. – Nem találtam tiszta ágyneműt. Hol tartod őket? Ja, és a tiszta törölközőket? És pizsamára se leltem eddig. Kisegítenél?

- Az ágynemű és a törölköző az előszobában vannak a felső szekrényben, pizsamám pedig már évek óta nincs. – Garcia megint dudorászva otthagyta a fiút. Újabb tíz perc múlva jelent csak meg, Reid éppen azon volt, hogy kiabál neki, hogy kiszállna. A lány beoldalazott a fürdőbe egy újabb halom szennyessel - ezúttal az ágynemű volt az áldozat -, és egy puha törölközővel. A szennyest ledobálta az egyik sarokba, a többi közé, majd Reidhez lépett és ismét homlokon csókolta. – Már nem tüzel úgy a homlokod, mint mikor megérkeztem. A csap szélére összegyűjtötte a gyűrűit, óráját és egyéb dolgokat a karjáról és felgyűrte a felsőjének az ujját. – Nyugi, csak a vizet ellenőrzöm. – Ezzel belenyúlt a fürdővízbe. – Kicsit még hűtök rajta, ha most nem fázol még. Nem? Jó, akkor engedek bele még egy kicsi hideget.

A hűtőfürdő után Garcia kiment a konyhába teát főzni. Mire Reid szép lassan kikászálódott, addigra a hálószobában várta egy bögre illatos ital és egy üvegtálban diót talált, mézzel leöntve. A mézes dión kicsit megütközött, de úgy gondolta, biztos jó oka van, csak el ne felejtse megkérdezni, mi az. Átöltözött melegítőbe és kicsattogott a konyhába. Garcia épp a Morgannel beszélt telefonon, csak intett neki, hogy ne zavarja. Visszament hát a szobába, megkereste az este elkezdett könyvét és befeküdt a frissen előkészített ágyba olvasgatni. Mire újra észbe kapott, a függönyt behúzták, ő pedig nyakig be volt takargatva és megdöbbenve érezte, hogy Garcia még zoknit is húzott a lábaira. És kivitte az órát a szobából, de rövid matatás után megállapította, hogy még a karóráját és a telefonját is. Kinézett az ablakon, már kora délután lehetett. Vagyis akkor négy-öt órát alhatott. Az utóbbi időben ez rekordnak számított. Kipihenten ébredt, csak az orra volt eldugulva és a torka fájt.

A konyhába kiérve látta, hogy Garcia egyszerre két dologgal foglalkozik. Egy részről valamit főzött, de olyan alapanyagokból, ami egészen biztos, hogy nem volt otthon reggel még. Ezen kívül a számítógépén keresgélt valamit, miközben a csapat többi tagjával beszélt, észre sem vette a belépő fiút.

- A nyolcadik áldozat az Harper államügyész helyettes titkárnője. A pénzügyei között semmi szokatlan, ha csak az nem, hogy az utolsó tranzakciója legalább hatvan pizza lehetett. Biztosan nem számít. Nem járt azokba a boltokba, klubokba, éttermekbe, mint a többiek. A megyei kórházban volt idén többször, könnyebb sérülésekkel. Leesett a létráról és eltört az alkarja, aztán leöntötte a lábát forró vízzel egy hónap múlva. Aztán pár hónap csend, majd egy szögbelövős baleset. Durvulnak a dolgok. Hivatalosan nem élt együtt senkivel, de megvan a címe annak, aki hazavitte a kórházból. Mindig ugyanaz… Oké, mondanod sem kell, már rég elküldtem. Ha valamit találok, még jelentkezek… Reid? Ja, ő jobban van kicsivel, sikerült elaludnia. Akkor majd később. Kikapcs! – levette a mikrofonos fejhallgatóját, csak ekkor vette észre Reidet, aki az ajtófélfának támaszkodott. – Jó reggelt! Jól aludtál? Csüccs le, csináltam egy kis erőlevest a nagybetegnek. Jobban vagy? Mert sokkal jobban nézel ki.

- Köszönöm, már sokkal jobb… - kezdte Reid, de Garcia nem várta meg, hogy befejezze.

- Lázat mértél? – A fiú nemet intett, de diadalmasan felmutatta a lázmérőt és bedugta a szájába. Míg várták, hogy elkészüljön a mérés, Garcia félrekotorta a holmiját és kiporciózott egy nagy tányér levest az asztalra. – Szépen lejjebb ment a lázad. Egyél kicsit, mindjárt jobb lesz.

- Milyen ügyetek van?

- Ne foglalkozz vele, csak pihenj. Megoldják, mint eddig minden alkalommal. Kicsit nehezebb lesz a zsenialításod nélkül, de szerintem túlteszik magukat rajta. Különben mindenki nagyon aggódik miattad. Ha hétfőre nem rázlak gatyába, akkor oda a jó híremnek – és elvigyorodott.

- Nem akarok gondot okozni…

- Nem gond. Egyszer, még évekkel ezelőtt Morgan is elkapott valamit. Még csak előtte érkezett az egységhez, pár hónappal. Együtt töltöttünk egy felejthetetlen hétvégét, aminek a végén egészségesen hagytam magára. Azóta is hálás nekem. Ja, majd' elfeledtem! Bevásároltam kicsit, mert elég üres volt a hűtőd. Meg vettem egy-két gyógyszert is, csak biztos, ami biztos. Ja, és papírzsepit is. Fáj valamid?

- Csak a torkom egy kicsit, meg a fejem. A leves nagyon finom, borzasztóan jól esik. Köszönöm. Meg a bevásárlást is.

- Majd a végén egyszerre mindent, jó? Elkopik a szép kis szád a sok köszöngetéstől. Most pedig, mars vissza a szobába! – mondta, mikor az uzsonna végén Reid megpróbált belenézni a számítógépébe. – Mondtam, hogy nem kell foglalkoznod az üggyel. Csak arra ügyelj, hogy mielőbb meggyógyulj.

- De már semmi bajom

- Azt hadd döntsem el én, hogy mikor nincs semmi bajod. Amíg itt vagyok, az én szavam szent. Most pedig azt mondom, hogy nyomás az ágyba.

- De…

- Ha azt mondom, nyomás, akkor nyomás, különben megharagszom. – Garcia láthatóan élvezte a helyzetet, mert egyre szélesedett a mosoly az arcán. Reid végül megadta magát és hagyta, hogy a lány bekísérje a hálóba. – Szellőztetek egy kicsit, már nem süt ide a nap. Nem fogsz tudni most aludni, ugye? TV-d meg persze, nincs. Van nálam egy hordozható DVD lejátszó, majd keresek neked valami jó filmet.

Végül a húsz részes Háború és béke sorozatban egyeztek meg. Reid megjegyezte, hogy már olvasta tizenegy évesen oroszul, de a filmhez még nem volt szerencséje. Garcia pedig úgy volt vele, hogy ez legalább lefoglalja egy időre a fiút, addig sem lábatlankodik a konyhában, hanem békésen gyógyulgat.

- Folyamatos lejátszásra raktam, akkor sincs gond, ha elalszol. Ha ébren leszel, a harmadik rész után gyere ki, addigra kész a vacsi. Ha nem, majd felkeltelek. Addig szigorúan fekvés legyen és pihenés! Ha valami különös indíttatást éreznél bármilyen szakirodalom olvasására, csak szólj, és komolyan mondom, kiviszem az összes könyvet a szobából. Most hozok még egy kancsó teát és mézes diót, ha nasizni akarnál.

- Miért kapok diót mézzel?

- Egyrészt: egészséges. A méz tele van vitaminokkal, ásványi anyagokkal, nagyon jó megfázásra. Ezért is rakom a teádba is. A dióban található anyagok közül az egyik, ne kérdezd, melyik, mérsékelt nyugtatóként hat. Segít ellazulni, pihenni. Én mindig mézes diót rágcsálok elalvás előtt. És van még egy hatalmas előnye, mégpedig, hogy rettentő finom. Az anyukám mindig azt mondta, hogy egy kis kanál méz megoldást jelent az élet legtöbb nagy problémájára.

- Az édesanyád nagyon bölcs asszony volt – mosolyodott el Reid. Garcia magára hagyta a fiút, aki magában megállapította, hogy hamar hozzá tudna szokni ehhez a gondoskodáshoz. Miután végleg egyedül maradt, teljes figyelmét a klasszikus sorozatra irányította. Saját magát is meglepte, hogy mennyire élvezi. Rövid keresgélés után megtalálta a lejátszón azt a gombot, amivel át tudta kapcsolni a szinkront oroszra, ezzel is fokozva az élvezetet. Évek óta nem beszélte a nyelvet, jól esett a frissítés. Szerette a hangzását, a dallamát, még az olykor hihetetlennek tűnő nyelvtanát is. Ezzel a történettel pedig egyenesen zseniális élmény volt számára. Szinte észrevétlenül röppent el az első három rész, majd a vacsora után ott folytatta, ahol abbamaradt. A hatodik rész után, már késő éjszaka gondolkodott el azon, hogy Garcia hol is fog aludni addig, amíg nála lakik. Ágya csak egy volt, az ugyan kétszemélyes, de vonakodott volna megosztani kollégájával. Magában végiggondolta a lehetőségeket, de semmire nem jutott vele. Úgy gondolta, hogy magától, az érintettől talán konstruktívabb választ kaphat, hát kiment a konyhába, hogy megkérdezze.

Ott azonban, legnagyobb meglepetésére a már mélyen alvó kollégáját találta. Garcia ki tudja, honnan elővarázsolt magának egy felfújható matracot, leterítette egy lepedővel és még ágyneműt is kerített magának. A lány laptopja bekapcsolva maradt. Reid próbálta leküzdeni a késztetést, hogy belenézzen az aktuális ügyükbe, de nem sikerült. Megmozgatta az egeret, ám a kivilágosodó képernyőn információk helyett egy madárfészket talált. A fészekben levő kismadár próbált elosonni a mamája mellől, de az megfordult és megfenyegette a gyermekét. Ezzel egy időben Garcia írásával, lila betűkkel megjelent a következő felirat: _„Ne is próbálkozz, Madárkám!"_ Reid megvonta a vállát, majd elmosolyodott és visszament a szobába. Még megnézett egy epizódot a sorozatából, majd kikapcsolta a lejátszót és nyugovóra tért. Mélyen aludt, és rémálmok sem gyötörték.

Már késő délelőtt volt, mikor felébredt, ezzel ismét megdöntve saját alvási rekordját. Egy gyors mérés után megállapította, hogy még csak hőemelkedése sincs, ám az éjjel alaposan összeizzadta az ágyát és a melegítőjét is. A feje még fájt kicsit, de már csak azért, mert el volt az orra dugulva. Az ágya mellett egy kancsóban még langyos teát talált. Tehát Garcia már felébredt. Meg is hallhatta a fiú neszezését, mert már dugta is be a fejét az ajtón. – Hogy aludt a kis betegem? – kérdezte vidáman.

- Jobban, mint mostanában bármikor. De neked is jó kedved van, jól látom?

- Jól látod, Sasszem. Hajnalban le tudtuk zárni ezt az ügyet, amin dolgoztunk. A csapat már úton van hazafelé, ha minden igaz, vacsorára be is futnak.

- Ide? – Reid egészen meghökkent.

- Nem, a Hiltonba! Persze, hogy ide. Egy ilyen ügy után megérdemlik, hogy főzzünk nekik valami finomságot. Már voltam is bevásárolni. Most pedig nyomás, zuhanyozd le magadról a betegséget és gyere reggelizni, vagy inkább lassan ebédelni, aztán segítesz főzni valami finomat, én meg sütök édességet.

- Rendben – egyezett bele Reid, bár erős kétségei voltak, ismerve a saját képességeit. Később rájött, hogy nem is annyira reménytelen a dolog. Garcia tanácsai és odafigyelése mellett megkomponálta élete első olyan menüjét, ami ehető is lett. A lány közben folyamatosan tartotta a kapcsolatot a kollégákkal, hogy hol és merre járnak, így hajszálpontosan akkor végeztek a konyha átrendezésével és a terítéssel, mikor meghallották a kaputelefon hangját.

- Gyerünk, engedd csak be őket! – bíztatta Garcia mosolyogva a fiút.

Miközben a házába sereglő, kissé megszeppent, de mosolygós kollégáit figyelte, Reid megállapította, hogy mennyire üres, értelmetlen lenne nélkülük az élete. Az elmúlt években annyira megszokta, megkedvelte őket, hogy jelenlétük nem zavarta, mi több, szinte igényelte az együtt töltött perceket. Ezt korábban el sem tudta volna képzelni. Legfőképpen saját magáról nem. Ő, akinek soha nem voltak hétköznapinak nevezett kapcsolatai, most vendégül látja ezeket az embereket, akik már régen nem csak a kollégái, hanem a barátaivá, szinte már-már családtagjaivá váltak. Vacsora alatt, és azt követően is egyre azon járt az agya, hogy eddig milyen magányosan teltek a napjai. Elhatározta, hogy még sokkal nyitottabb lesz velük kapcsolatban és sűrűbben ellátogat majd az egyikük, vagy másikuk által szervezett programokra.

Vacsora után Garcia ki tudja, melyik feneketlen bőröndjéből még társasjátékot is varázsolt, ez csak még közelebb hozta egymáshoz a csapatot. Már hajnalodott, mikor a társaság szétszéledt. Reid szomorú szívvel nézett végig a lakása romjain. Már hiányoztak. Aznapra szabadnapot kaptak, úgyhogy csak kedden láthatja őket újra. Garcia ellátta tanácsokkal, hogy elősegítse a további gyors gyógyulását és elegendő ennivalót csomagolt a hűtőbe, hogy pár napig a főzésre se legyen gondja. És megígértette vele, hogy elalvás előtt többé nem foglalkozik munkával. Hagyott neki egy üveg mézet és diót is, hogy legyen a maradék filmhez nassolnivalója. Morgan egy TV-t, Gideon DVD lejátszót, Garcia és JJ pedig filmeket ígért a fiúnak, hogy legyen valami elfoglaltsága az olvasáson kívül. A konyhaszekrényre Garcia színes matricákat ragasztott, a fürdőbe a fiúk vittek életet és egy rádiót a kád fölé, a hálószobát együtt díszítették színes lufikkal és szalagokkal (amik véletlenül szintén Garcia egyik bőröndjéből kerültek elő). Reid egy kissé idegennek érezte magát a saját lakásában, de az érzés nem volt kellemetlen. Olyan volt, mintha születésnapja lenne, vagy valamiféle ünnep. Éppen erre volt szüksége.

Kimerülten, de boldog mosollyal a szája szegletében tért nyugovóra. Szemernyi rémálma nem volt.


End file.
